The portion of the electromagnetic spectrum visible to humans is called the visible light spectrum. Detection of the visible light spectrum is useful in various fields of technology. For example, photodetectors for detecting the visible light spectrum can be used in medical equipment, display devices, automotive electronics, household appliances, etc. As nano-technology involving the design of nano-scale electronics including optical devices and photodetectors (i.e., structures having a size of about 100 nm or smaller) continues to develop, it is envisioned that advances in nano-technology may be applied to the design of such nano-scale electronics (i.e., optical devices and photodetectors) for improved efficiency and detection.